


Revenge On The Serpent Queen

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Hurt Jughead Jones, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Torture, Underage Drinking, alcoholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: Edgar wants revenge on Betty Cooper, and she knows how to get it.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edgar didn't die in 3x03 in this.

Betty woke up in a cage. She was in a barely lit room. Her cage was very small. She looked at what was in front of the cage. She saw Jughead, the man she loved, tied to a chair. "Jughead, wake up," Betty said. Jughead started to stir. "It's me, Betty. We're going to get out of here."  
"Betty?" Jughead asked. "Where are we?"  
"I don't know," Betty said. That's when the door opened and someone entered the room. Betty looked horrified at who was in front of her. It was none other than Edgar Evernever. "Edgar," Betty growled.  
"Miss me, Sweetheart?" Edgar asked.  
"No," Betty said. "Not one bit. But your problems are with me. Let Jughead go."  
"But that's where you are wrong," Edgar said. "You see, I've dreamt of getting my revenge on you since you and your mom dismantled the farm. I thought of how I should do it. Then it hit me. It wouldn't satisfy me to torture you physically, so I decided to do it mentally. Threw him."  
Edgar then pointed to Jughead. He shrunk into his chair. "Do whatever you want to me," Betty said. "Leave him alone."  
"I can't," Edgar said. "If I do, my revenge won't be as sweet."  
Edgar then walked over to Jughead. He grabbed a crowbar and smirked evilly. Jughead looked horrified. Betty tried to get to him as he hit him a few times. Betty felt like she was going to be sick. Jughead had tears streaming down his face, but he tried to keep his cool so Betty wouldn't be more scared.  
After a few more hits, Edgar discarded the crowbar. "Please, don't you think he has been through enough," Betty pleaded.  
"But I'm not satisfied," Edgar said. Betty watched as the torture continued.  
"Betty, close your eyes," Jughead pleaded. "I don't know if I'll be able to make it if I know that you're watching me."  
Betty reluctantly closed her eyes. After ten minutes, she heard gunshots. "Freeze," an unfamiliar voice called out. Betty looked up and watched what was going on threw her blurry vision. "Put down your weapon!"  
There was then another gunshot and she heard the noise of something hit the floor. She looked up and saw Edgar's dead body. She saw that FP was there and she smiled softly, but the blood made her pass out  
\---  
Jughead stirred awake. He heard the sound of his heart monitor. He looked around the room and noticed that he was in a hospital room. His body was covered in bandages. His father was by his bedside. "Dad," he murmured.  
"Jug," FP said. "I'm glad you're awake. I thought I lost you."  
"What happened?" Jughead asked. He had vague memories of what happened. The last full memory he had was being knocked out on his way home.  
"You and Betty were kidnapped by Edgar," FP said. "She said he tortured you as some form of revenge. Your broken nose and arm will recover eventually, along with the concussion, but your back was injured. You'll never be able to walk again."  
"Where is Betty?" Jughead asked. He was still processing the information about his injuries.  
"She left the hospital a few hours ago," FP whispered. "She blames herself for what happened. No one has seen her since she left."  
Jughead nods sadly. FP pulled him into a hug, glad to have Jughead back. Jughead hugged back, as he processed what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty walked into the Whyte Worm and took a seat at the bar. "One Shirley temple please," Betty said.  
"Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" Toni, who was attending the bar, asked.  
"I don't belong there," Betty said. "Jughead's never going to walk again and it's my fault."  
"It's not your fault," Toni said. "No one knew Edgar was going to go as far as he did. And you were trapped in a cage, forced to watch, the entire time. No one blames you. I'm sure Jughead doesn't even blame you."  
She hands her the Shirley Temple. "You know I'm morally obligated to tell everyone you came here," Toni said.  
"I'm about to go back, I just came to get a drink," Betty lied. She finished up her drink and she paid for it. She walked outside and went into her car. She then drove to her house and parked in front of the house. She then started to cry as she stared at the ceiling of her car  
\---  
Two weeks later, Jughead was allowed to go home. They moved Jughead's bedroom into Alice's office since it was on the first floor. It wasn't a big deal since Alice rarely worked out of the house. No one had seen or heard from Betty since the day she and Jughead were rescued. They tried to keep that fact from Jughead, but he was starting to figure it out.  
Jughead went into his bedroom. Besides the bouquet of flowers with getting well soon wishes in it on the nightstand was a videotape. Jughead popped it into the TV in his room. He was horrified by what he saw.  
It was someone wearing a mask of him bound to a chair. Someone wearing an Edgar mask walked up and started to beat him with a crowbar. In this, Edgar never stopped. He kept going until the guy in the Jughead mask was dead. It was revealed that someone in a Betty mask was behind him.  
Jughead then took the video out of his TV. He threw it onto the floor and ran it over with his wheelchair multiple times. He started breathing heavily, realizing that he was going to have to get back to crime-fighting faster than he wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

Jughead met everyone at Pops and told them about the tape. "It's been a few weeks since one of those were sent out," Cheryl said.  
"Do you think it's from Evelyn or one of the farmies who are still loyal to Edgar?" Veronica asked.  
"Evelyn is in jail so I don't think its that," Jughead said. "But I think your onto something with that it being a farmy who was still loyal to Edgar theory."  
"No matter who it is, we're not going to be able to go far without the help of Betty," Toni said. "She's always been the best at solving these kinds of things."  
"And she hasn't been seen in three weeks," Archie sighed. He then saw that Jughead was about to say something, but Archie cut him off. "We didn't tell you since we didn't want you to freak out so you can rest."  
"I'll try and track her phone," Veronica said. They then sat quietly as Veronica tracked the phone. "It says she's at some bar in Toledo."  
\---  
Betty was sitting at a bar, sipping on a Shirly Temple. This has become her life since the abduction. A group of boys was always flirting with her, but she would always shrug them off, but one guy was persistent. "Leave me alone," Betty snapped.  
"No can do, Doll," he slurred.  
"Leave her alone, Ben," a voice said. They turned around and saw a lady who looked like she was in her mid-forties. "Remember that I'm your boss."  
Ben then walked away. "Thank you," Betty said.  
"No problem," she said. The lady was about to walk away until she saw Betty's lock screen. It was of Betty at the junior prom. She noticed the boy whose arms were wrapped around her waist was her son. She then got an idea.  
"I think you might be a little too drunk to be by yourself," the lady said. "I'll drive you back to your place."  
"Thanks," Betty said. "I'm staying at the Bates Motel."  
"I know where that is," she said. "It's on the way to my house. I'll drop you off."  
"Thank you," Betty said. "Do you mind if I get your name?"  
"Gladys," the lady said. "Gladys Jones."


	4. Chapter 4

Betty and Gladys arrived at the motel. "Thanks for the drive," Betty said.  
"No problem," Gladys said. "I'll give you my number just in case you need anything. This town isn't the safest for a single girl."  
"I actually do have a boyfriend," Betty said. "But he's not here."  
Gladys nods and leaves the motel.  
\---  
The others soon arrive at the bar. They look around for Betty. They go to the bartender. "Good afternoon," she said. "Can I start you guys with today's special?" she asked.  
"No, we just need your help finding a friend," Jughead said. He showed her a picture of Betty. "We saw that her phone was here."  
"I saw her about twenty years ago," the bartender said. "I heard that she was staying at the Bates Motel. She got a ride home from an older woman who often comes here during her lunch break."  
"Thank you," Archie said. They then leave the bar and they start heading to the motel.  
\---  
Betty was sitting in her motel room. She was watching one of the old seasons of friends while eating a ham and mayonnaise sandwich. She then saw a DVD being slipped into the room under the door. Out of curiosity, she picked it up.  
She put the DVD into the DVD player. She saw people wearing a mask of her friend's bodies were lying around a clearing in Fox Forest. The only one who seemed to still be alive was the one wearing an Archie mask. He was bound to a tree.  
Someone wearing a cheap clown mask walked to were the boy wearing an Archie mask. He shook his head as the man pulled out a match and a can of gasoline. He then set the boy on fire. He started screaming in pain. After the boy in the Archie mask was dead, the video ended.


	5. Chapter 5

Betty threw away the trape and tried to forget it happened. She tried to get back into the episode, but she couldn't after what she had just witnessed. She grabbed the beer from the mini-fridge in her motel room and she started to drink it. Someone knocked on the door. "I just submitted the payment for the next two weeks," Betty called out.  
"It's me, Archie," Archie said.  
"How did you find me?" Betty asked.  
"We tracked your phone," Archie said. "Toni, Cheryl, Veronica, and Jughead are here and we need your help."  
Betty, in her slightly drunken state, walked over to the door. She opened the door. "You don't need my help," Betty said. "I can't help you. I couldn't even save my boyfriend from Edgar Evernever. Now he'll never walk again. Now before you say 'it's not your fault' I know what you're actually thinking."  
She was about to slam the door when Archie puts his foot in the door. "Move your foot, red," Betty demanded.  
"Not until you agree to come back with us," Archie said. "Let us figure this out together."  
"What do you need?" Betty asked.  
"For you to come back," Archie said. "We have a new mystery and we need our best detective."  
"Also Betty I don't blame you for what happened," Jughead said. Betty sighed as she opened the door completely.  
"You have my interest," Betty said. "Now, tell me what's going on before I change my mind."


	6. Chapter 6

They just finished telling Betty about the videotape. "I recently received one too," Betty said.  
"Really?" Toni asked.  
"Yep," Betty said. "The people wearing the mask that look like our faces were laying dead in Foxwood Forest. All of us were dead, except for Archie. Then someone snuck up from behind him and set him on fire. Archie died and then the video cut off."  
"I think whoever did this worked with Edgar when he was still alive," Archie said. "Since how else would they know what was happened in the basement. He was probably recording it."  
"I did see a flashing light in one of the corners of the room," Betty said. "I didn't think much of it. But there are farmies who were still loyal to Edgar after the farm was taken down. Do you know if Evelyn is still in prison?"  
"I'll ask my dad," Jughead said. "We should head back to Riverdale."  
"Alright, but after this, I'm going to retire," Betty announced.  
"Ok," Jughead said. They then pile into Archie's car and drive off.  
\---  
Evelyn was meeting with her lawyer. "So you waited two weeks to tell me that my husband was dead," Evelyn snapped. "Two days before my trail."  
"I'm sorry," the lawyer said. "Just you're mentally unstable and we didn't want to do anything to trigger you."  
Evelyn grabbed the lawyer's neck and snapped it. She fell to the ground. She took her clothes and her visitor I.D. so she may slip out without anyone noticing her. She played it cool as she left the building. She then exited the police station, now living under the name Lola Heckins until its time for her to get her revenge.


	7. Chapter 7

The group arrived at Archie's house. When they went inside, Vegas jumped into the teens. "Hey boy," Archie said, rubbing Vegas's side. Vegas started licking Archie's face.  
"Let's go upstairs," Betty said. "Time is of the essence."  
They head to Archie's bedroom. They sit down and notice that there was a tape on Archie's desk. They pop it into Archie's TV. It was when Archie was in Canda and was attacked by a bear, but this time it was worse. The boy in the Archie mask suffered a gruesome death.  
The tape then cut to black. "We have found three tapes so far," Archie said. "We need to give this information to the police."  
Someone threw the brick threw the window and it smacked Veronica in the back of the head. She collapsed to the ground. As Archie and the others attended to Veronica, Jughead noticed there was a note tied to the brick. He picked up the note and read it aloud.  
'If you go to the police, the tapes will become real.'  
They looked at each other. "I think we need to go our separate ways," Betty said. "So whoever is sending these tapes can no longer track us."  
"Good idea," Toni said. They then make a blood oath to go their separate ways. One by one, they all leave Archie's house.  
\---  
Two years later...  
Betty walked into her apartment. It was a smile and dirty one on the wrong side of town, but it's all she could afford. She worked as a waitress now and she had become addicted to school. She then saw someone had broken into her apartment and painted on the wall.  
'Calling for the core four.'  
Betty was hit in the back of the head, knocking her out immediately.


	8. Chapter 8

Betty and the others woke up in a dark room. "Where are we?" Betty says.  
"I don't know," Archie said. "I had just entered my dorm at the naval academy. Someone graffitied the wall with a message that called all of us together. Then I was knocked out."  
"Same here," Cheryl said.  
"Me too," Betty said. That's when the door opened. They gasped when they saw Gladys Jones.  
"Mom," Jughead said.  
"This is your mom?" Betty asked. "This is a woman who helped me when I got drunk a few years ago, but I never heard or saw her after that. I didn't know she was your mom."  
"I didn't feel it was important to tell you," Gladys said. "I was the one behind the tapes. I'm also a new candyman. I've been watching all of you guys and realized that you guys were close to unveiling my secret, so I sent Edgar as a distraction."  
"You psychopath," Cheryl growled. "You got your own son paralyzed."  
"I always liked Jellybean more," Gladys shrugged. "She is staying with your oblivious father while I do this. Now, I will make the videotapes come to life so my secret dies with you."  
She then scanned the room, deciding to start with Archie. She doused the boy in lighter fluid and set the boy on fire. The others broke down into sobs as Archie was slowly burned alive. She doused the boy in water when he was dead.  
"You monster," Betty sobbed. "You won't get away with this."  
"I already have," Gladys said, deciding to go after Betty next. Before she could do anything, Toni managed to get free and stab Gladys's Achilles' heel. Gladys fell to the ground and Toni stabbed her to death as the police arrive.  
\---  
A week later, Betty was at the Whyte Worm. Jughead sat beside her. "Hey," he said.  
"Hi," Betty said.  
"Why have you been ignoring me for the past two years?" Jughead asked.  
"Straight to the point I see," Betty chuckled. She then sighed. "I chose to ignore you since I feel guilty about your injuries. I failed you so I decided you deserved better and left your life."  
"You didn't do anything wrong," Jughead said. "We need to talk about things. It will take a while, but I hope eventually our relationship will go back to normal."  
Betty smiled softly and they held hands. They just stared into each other's eyes and said nothing.


End file.
